Maximum Heart!
by SayounaraArigatou
Summary: Byakuran loves Mukuro but Mukuro does not seem to feel the same way. How will our favourite Millefiore Boss melt Mukuro's heart of ice? 10069, shonen-ai, fluff.


Title: Maximum Heart!

Pairings: 10069

Warnings: Shonen-ai, slight AU

Disclaimer: SayounaraArigatou does not own KHR.

Target 1- Captivate

In one of Rokudo Mukuro's many past lives-this one, in which, he remembered the most vividly-he was a fallen angel named Lin.

The angel was loved by all due to her kind, compassionate nature. However, her hopeless naïvety was what brought her to her downfall.

A lean and alluring demon, known simply as Fenrir, had fallen for the angel and tricked her into drinking an elixir. The brew would transform a deity of any sort into a vunerable mortal and Lin was completely powerless against it.

The demon and the angel, both reborn as human, cherished each other dearly despite the differences in their nature. Two people, together; two destinies, intersected; two hearts, interwoven.

Alas, their forbidden love hadn't lasted. A madman deeply in love with Lin, possessed by jealousy, shot the two lovers. The demon and the angel, whose fluttering heartbeats echoed the empty room, died in each other's warm embrace.

Rokudo Mukuro had never felt happier in his life when he had been released from the hospital.

He had nothing against the hospital itself for the bedding was comfortable and the doctors tended to his wounds gently. It was the person he was next to that got to his very last nerve.

Byakuran Gesso.

He loathed that marshmallow freak and his somewhat obnoxious behaviour. His idiotic attempts at wooing the bluenette were so awkward and disturbing that the usually calm and collected Mukuro had even considered locking Byakuran in the broom closet forever to starve to death.

"Mukuro-chan~!"

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

The white haired male embraced Mukuro from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around the bluenette's slender waist. Mukuro immediately stiffened at the massive amount of affection Byakuran was offering him.

"Kufufu~ I suggest you get your hands off before I send you to hell, Marshmallow freak."

Despite Mukuro's death threats and dark aura emitting from his body, Byakuran merely smiled in return. The illusionist was just so cute when he was shy like that.

Byakuran had been infatuated with Mukuro ever since they had met. Those heterochromatic eyes, pale complexion and silky blue hair had captivated his heart for very first moment their eyes had met. Though they had been fighting, Byakuran could not help but notice every single little detail about him.

"And why, may I ask, are you even here in the first place?" Mukuro inquired the white haired male, his voice laced with venom. Byakuran pouted.

"Can't I spend some time with my lovely Mukuro-chan?"

Byakuran clapped his hands together, eyes widening slightly while attempting to do the Puppy Pout.

Mukuro narrowed his heterochromatic eyes at the marshmallow lover. He just could not wait until the moment he could escape this... this thing.

'I finally got rid of that Marshmallow freak.' Mukuro thought with glee.

He locked the door behind him as he entered the room. On his bed, a note was placed just underneath his pillow. Mukuro picked up the tiny piece of parchment.

' Mukuro Rokudo-

As the Vongola 10th Generation Mist Guardian, you should have close ties to your boss. Therefore, you and Byakuran Gesso will be attending Nanimori High School to bond with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn'

Mukuro smirked. Here was his chance to possess Tsunayoshi's body. Then he froze.

'Wait... Byakuran was coming too?!'

Mukuro's left eye started to twitch. From the expression he had on his face, one would have thought he had just lost all his freedom, and in this case, it was true.

He was going to murder that Arcobaleno for making him go to school with that marshmallow freak.

Meanwhile, in Byakuran's tiny little apartment...

Byakuran held up the little piece of paper like it was a winning lottery ticket. He could finally get a chance to captivate the heart of Rokudo Mukuro.


End file.
